Elizabeth Kirkland
by IheartItaly
Summary: A sequel to Hetalia Next Countries. Elizabeth Kirkland is growing up in the streets of London, England. She was born with the ablity to use black magic and other spells. However, her father, Britain/Englad sealed away her power for reasons she does not yet know. But one night when she is returning home, she is involved in an acceident. A woman saves her, but who is she?
1. Chapter 1

{Okay, this is a side story for Hetalia Next Countries. If you haven't read Hetalia Next Countries yet, pleased do to understand this character's story. If you have read Hetalia Next Countries then I want to tell you that this isn't the second part of the story. It is a side story I wrote for Britain/England"s daughter. I will be making more stories like this in the future, so please stay tuned.}

Elizabeth Kirkland walked across the streets of London humming a tune to herself. The sun had gone down for the day and nightfall covered the sky. Stars twinkled in the cool night and the streets lights lit the streets. It was all a peaceful quiet with only a dog or two barking in the distance every so often. The giant London clock tower exclaimed a loud ding that repeated nine times, indicating the time. It was late, and Elizabeth knew she would have to return home as quickly as she could before her father, Britain, worried. Elizabeth went out just for walk around the city. Now it was time to return home before it got too late. Lights from inside the homes of others shun through the windows and onto the sidewalk.

Elizabeth stopped as she came to a crosswalk and looked both ways before stepping out into the street. Once she saw no one coming on either sides, she then began to make her way across the street. She heard tires screeching in the distance and they were coming closer. Elizabeth looked up towards the directing of the screeching tires and saw a car speeding across the streets. Elizabeth froze in the middle of the street without understanding why and could on stare in surprise at the approaching car. A load beep filled the air as the car speed closer, telling Elizabeth to get out of the road. Everything happened so fast that the world seemed to go into slow-motion.

Elizabeth felt herself get pushed out of the way of the speeding car by someone. The tires screeched and Elizabeth heard a solid substance hit the hood of the car. The car then run into a lamppost, stopping in completely and glass shattered. People ran out of the homes, observing the accident and its victims. Elizabeth was breathing heavy and her eyes were wide with shock. Blood began to drip from her forehead and she shook violently. A man walked up to her and asked if she was alright. Elizabeth didn't respond at first, but she slowly began to nod. A few people checked the driver of the vehicle and said that he was okay. And a few other people were gathered around something laying in the middle of the street. Panic began to erupt from the crowed and a man told someone to call for an ambulance.

The man with Elizabeth asked is she could lie down.

"I-I think so," Elizabeth nodded. The man had her lay flat on her back on the side walk and held her down by her shoulders. Elizabeth shivered, still shocked about what happened. The man was gentle with her and never seemed to allow anyone panicking around her. Elizabeth began to calm down by the time the ambulance arrived.

The medics were everywhere at the scene. Three with the driver of the vehicle, one with Elizabeth, and another four gathered around whatever was laying in the street.

"You'll be alright, Miss," said the medic with Elizabeth as she wrapped a bandage around her forehead and put a warm blanket over her. "You're just a little surprised. Although I think it would be best if we took you to the hospital in case anything else goes wrong."

"Mr. David is alright too," said another medic as he approached Elizabeth's and indicated to the driver. "But I'm not so sure about the woman. We need to bring her to the hospital. It looks bad."

Woman? Is that what was laying motionless in the street?

"Well, you know what to do, Michel. Let's get her wrapped up and to the hospital, ASAP!" Elizabeth's medic told him as she stood up. She looked at Elizabeth.

"Can you walk?" Elizabeth nodded and the medic helped her into the front seat of the ambulance. The medics picked up the woman and lied her in the ambulance, and closed the doors. Sirens screamed into the night as the ambulance pulled away from the scene and towards the nearest hospital.

As the ambulance pulled up to the hospital's emergency entrance, other medics approached and helped unload the woman and bring her into the building as quickly as they could. A medic came and helped Elizabeth out of the car.

"Come with me, Miss. Let's take you to a room and make you comfortable." Elizabeth nodded as she followed him into another entrance into the building. Soon she was lying in a hospital bed with warm sheets covering her. She couldn't get the image out of her head. The whole remembrance scared her and she was thankful that she was still alive. But then her mind wondered towards the woman that saved her. Who was she? Was she going to live? Will she die? So many questions flooded her mind when suddenly the bedroom door opened.

"Elizabeth!" It was Britain and he practically ran up beside her and began stroking her head. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I-"

"There was an accident and she was involved, but I think she going to be alright," the medic from earlier explained to him. Britain looked from him to Elizabeth and back to him.

"Thank you," Britain sighed with relief. "When can she be discharged?"

"As soon as we can get the okay from Doctor Thomas. He's busy with the woman who saved your daughter's life. I hope she's alright."

"There was a third person? Who is this woman?"

"No one knows yet. But her name from her drivers license says Victoria Peters," the medic told him with a shrug. Britain's face showed concerned, yet he tried to hide it.

"I see. Well, then. I too hope for her recovery."

"As do I. If you'll excuse me, I have to check up on other patients." He left, and Britain and Elizabeth were alone. Elizabeth noticed the look on her father's face.

"Is there something wrong, Daddy?"

"What? No. Not at all...Why do you ask?"

"When he told you the woman's name, you looked really worried. Do you know that woman from somewhere?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow. Britain didn't answer her at first, but then he shook his head.

"No, I'm alright, Princess. I'm just glad that you're well," he said, trying to smile. But Elizabeth could tell that he wasn't as confident as he sounded.

"I...I need some air," Britain said as he excused himself from her and left out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth stood outside of the room that the woman who saved her stayed. She peered into the room through the window and hoped that she was going to be alright.

"How bad is it?" Elizabeth asked Dr. Thomas as he walked out of the room and closed the door.

"I'm afraid it's bad. She's losing a lot of blood. We'll need someone with the same blood type, and soon in order to save her," he told her with a shake of his head.

"I see," Elizabeth said sadly. It was then that Britain walked up to join them.

"I didn't see you in your room, Elizabeth. I guess you're free to go?" he said as he turned to Dr. Thomas, wondering if she could leave.

"She's not having any problems, I don't see why not."

"Good," Britain smiled and took Elizabeth's hand. "are you ready to go home, love?"

"Well, I...I'm worried about the woman."

"Why? What's wrong with her?" Britain asked as he looked through the window and saw the woman laying unconscious on the bed. She was wearing an oxygen mask.

"She's losing blood, Daddy. I still have to thank her for saving me. I can't just leave the hospital knowing that the person who saved my life is dying." Britain stared at her for a moment with a surprised look, then he looked at Dr. Thomas.

"Is that true?"

"Afraid so. We need someone with the same blood type to save her."

"A family member, I suppose? Doesn't she have any relations?"

"We don't know. Her phone carries no contacts."

"What? There must be something we can do?" Britain said, looking worried.

"What's her blood type?" Elizabeth asked.

"Positive B," Dr. Thomas told them. Elizabeth's face looked hopeful.

"I believe that's my blood type."

"No, Elizabeth! I can't allow that. We don't even know how much she'll need," Britain protested her.

"Daddy, I want to! I have to thank her properly."

"I could run a blood test on you to make sure. But I must worn you, Miss. If you give this woman some of your blood, you'll become very weak and possibly need to stay in the hospital a few days to build up your strength," Dr. Thomas explained to her. Elizabeth nodded in understanding.

"I'm prepared."

"I shall need a sample to make sure your blood type is Positive B. You may want to sit down." He sat Elizabeth in a chair by the room and took a blood sample from her.

"I will return," and he left them. Britain frowned.

"I don't think you should do it, Elizabeth. Your putting your life at steak, you know that."

"I know, but I don't care," Elizabeth said, her mind set. She then sniffed the air and frowned at her father. "Were you smoking, Daddy?"

"Yes, briefly."

"But you rarely smoke! Only when you are feeling depressed, that's what you told me. But why are you feeling depressed?"

"I have a lot on my mind, Princess. I don't want to talk about it," Britain told her simply.

Dr. Thomas soon returned with a questionable look on his face.

"Miss Elizabeth? Are you, by chance, related to Miss Victoria?"

"No, why?"

"The test came back and you do have Positive B, like you had said. But we found a 95% chance that you two were mother and daughter."

"But that can't be," Elizabeth said, feeling a bit confused. "My mother died shortly after my birth. There is no way that woman in there is my mother."

"Our machines are pretty advanced. I don't think this is a mistake," Dr. Thomas said.

"Daddy, is that woman in there my mother?" Elizabeth asked him. Britain remained silent, making Elizabeth a bit frustrated.

"Please, tell me. I want to know!"

"I suppose I should leave you two alone," Dr. Thomas said and quickly left the two. Britain put his hands on his daughter's shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth, but I can't allow you to help that woman."

"And why not?" she frowned.

"Because...she is your mother," Britain finally told her. Elizabeth stared at him.

"No, you said-"

"What I told you was a lie." Britain said, looking a bit sad and regretful.

"But why would you lie to me?"

"Because I didn't want you to know the truth about her. But I know now that I can't avoid it anymore. You're old enough to know the truth. Come sit." They sat on the bench and Britain rubbed her small hands compared to his. He sighed and told Elizabeth the truth.

"When you were born, I discovered that you could wield magic. Your mother, Victoria, didn't know that we were sorcerers. I sealed away your power because I didn't want you to suffer like I have. Magic comes with a price and I didn't want that burden to be carried on your shoulders. But when I sealed away your power, your mother caught me in the act of doing so. She was upset with me about not telling her of my power. She knew I was a Country, but I never told her about being a sorcerer. She refused to be with me, no matter what I tried to do to change her mind."

"So what happened?" Elizabeth asked. Britain swallowed the lump in his throat.

"She remained that way for three days until I finally decided that we both had enough. I sealed away her memories about her life with me, and that also included you."

"So that's why you always seem so sad around my birthday and when I've asked about her to you. Is there anyway to make her remember us?"

"Yes, but your mother wanted to forget about us. If we awaken her memories it won't make things better for us. We are best without each other."

"How do you know that? If mother really loved you, Daddy, how could she still be angry with you? How could she even think about leaving you? When you love someone, they're with you forever, that's what you told me! We can't just forget about her like she was nothing!"

"Elizabeth, I'm worried about her more than you think. But she wanted to forget about us. We can't be near her or we might awaken memories that she doesn't want."

"I don't care! I've waited forever to know the truth from you, and now you want me to forget too! I don't want to forget about her, I want to save her! Even if it costs my life!"

"Hush now," Britain said pulling her into an embrace, "This is what you want?"

"Yes," Elizabeth said, muffling her tears in her hands. "She's my Mum, I have to!"

Britain remained quiet for a long moment and then nodded.

"Alright. You can help her, but you must promise me that you'll leave her alone afterwords. I'll let you thank and then we walk away from her forever, agreed?"

"Okay," Elizabeth sniffled and nodded. "I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth lied in a bed with Britain by her side. She had just given her blood for Victoria, so she felt light headed and weak, as expected. Dr. Thomas walked into the room and smiled.

"Miss Elizabeth, I think you'll be happy to know that Miss Victoria will survive. It's all thanks to you and your sacrifice to save her."

"That's a relief," Elizabeth smiled tiredly back. Dr. Thomas gave her a glass of water and Elizabeth accepted it with gratitude and drank it slowly.

"She'll awaken soon, so you may see her if you wish," Dr. Thomas said as he left. Elizabeth sighed happily as she and her father exchanged grateful smiles. Now that Victoria was going to live, Elizabeth could thank her properly.

About an hour later, Elizabeth was on her feet and Dr. Thomas took them to Victoria's hospital room.

"I should let you know," Dr. Thomas said to them as they stood outside the door, "Miss Victoria doesn't seem to remember some of her previous life. She doesn't remember having any children or being married to anyone, so you might startle her if you mention that you know her. I thought you should know."

"We understand," Britain nodded. "Elizabeth and I just wanted to thank her." Dr. Thomas nodded and knocked before opening the door. Britain and Elizabeth followed him in.

Victoria turned her head to face whomever was entering the room. Dr. Thomas smiled at her.

"Miss Victoria, you have some visitors: The young lady you saved and her father. They've come to give you their thanks."

"Lovely to meet you, Ma'am," Elizabeth smiled. Victoria smiled back and nodded slightly.

"And to you, dear."

"I thought I was going to get seriously injured, but it's because that you saved my life I only got out of the accident with just a scratch."

"I am glad that you are alright," Victoria said, looking relived greatly. "When I saw that car coming towards you, I did what needed to be done. I saved you because it was the right thing to do."

"Well, I'm glad that you did. Thank you Ma'am. I saved your life too, you know. I found out that you were losing blood and we have the same blood type. So I gave up some of my blood to save you. I wanted to thank you properly."

"Thank you very much. I suppose we saved each other, then, Miss-"

"Elizabeth," Elizabeth smiled as she gave Miss Victoria her name.

"Well, Miss Elizabeth, I'm glad that I have been able to rescue you from the danger."

"And I'm glad I could help you as well. I wish you a speedy recovery, Miss Victoria." She turned to leave, but Victoria looked a bit saddened.

"Oh, won't you please stay a little while longer? I'm afraid I don't know very many people. I would appreciate it if I had some company."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible, Miss Victoria," Dr. Thomas told her. "It's already late and past visiting hours. You also will need your rest."

"And we are very busy people," Britain spoke up for the first time since they've been in the room. "And may daughter has school in the morning."

"I could visit her after school, Daddy. I could also bring her some flowers," Elizabeth said.

"I would like that," Victoria said, giving a hopeful smile. Britain frowned.

"No, Elizabeth. I'm sorry, Miss Victoria, but I'm afraid we can't manage it." Elizabeth hung her head.

"I see," Victoria said, feeling sad again. "I'm sorry to bother you so much. Well, take care of your daughter. And, Elizabeth, I hope you will succeed well in your studies. I can tell that you're a very smart girl."

"Thank you, Miss Victoria. Take care of yourself." The three of them left the room and Dr. Thomas wished them a goodnight and safe trip back home. He left and Britain sighed as he noticed Elizabeth's disappointed look.

"I know you want to get close to her, but we agreed we were only going to see her to thank her. I know it hurts, but this is what she wanted and we must respect that."

"How could you be so heartless to her? She doesn't have anyone and she's lonely," Elizabeth said, her voice beginning to break.

"And I'm sorry about that. But it has to be this way. It breaks my heart too," Britain said as he put a hand around her shoulder. But Elizabeth pulled away.

"I haven't had the chance to know her and now when I finally get the chance, you tell me to push her away. I don't want to, Daddy. I want her to know me. She deserves to know who I am!"

"And when her memories about us awakens and she starts screaming and crying out for help, what then?" Britain charged her, "She'll think we're freaks all over again, because we have black magic."

"What if she won't? What if she's happy to know who we are when she gets her memories back? She's your wife and my mother, I can't just push her away."

"I said no, Elizabeth. You must trust me, I'm only doing what's best. Now come on, we must get home."

"I don't want to go," Elizabeth was beginning to cry now and she crossed her arms, not moving from where she stood. "I'm going to stay here with my mother."

"You know we're not allowed to stay after visiting hours, love. Now come on," Britain frowned.

"No!"

"Good heavens, do I have to drag you home?!"

"Yes!" Elizabeth said, unable to hold back her tears anymore. Britain sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. But you leave me with little choice." With a wave of his hand, Elizabeth disappeared and found herself in her room.

When Elizabeth discovered where she was she ran to the window, but it was locked. She then heard the lock on her door click and she knew that Britain locked her in.

"NO!" she cried as she ran to the door and tried to open it. Then she started to bang on the door.

"NO! Daddy, please...," she cried.

"You're going to stay in your room for the rest of the night. I'll take you to school in the morning. Now please hush," Britain's voice said from the other side of the door. "I'll bring you your supper and then you must go to bed."

"I don't want it!" Elizabeth said.

"Stop being stubborn, Elizabeth! Believe me, I didn't want to this to you." He left and the hallway was quiet. Elizabeth sank to the floor and buried her face to her knees and sobbed quietly. Why did her family had to be so complicated? Even though her father told her why their lives where like this, she still didn't understand why.

"I'll see you again, Mum. I promise. Father won't keep me here forever," she swore to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

School seemed to pass slowly the next day. All Elizabeth could think about was Victoria and how great it would be to have her as a mother. She wished her father would stop being afraid and speak with her. She was still upset with him and disappointed. He wouldn't be able to pick her up from school so he asked Miss Kathrine, who often babysat Elizabeth when she was younger. She still loved spending time with Miss Kathrine, but she didn't want to go back home yet. She sighed and rested her cheek to her hand as she moved the cafeteria food around with the fork in her other hand. She didn't feel very hungry.

Then she had an idea: when she got out of school, she'll go visit Victoria before Miss Kathrine or her father knew. But Miss Kathrine knew when to pick Elizabeth up from the school, so it wouldn't be easy. Still, Victoria was a lonely person and Elizabeth wanted to get to know her more than anything. It was the only way she was going to see her without her father breathing down her neck about staying away from her.

The last few hours in class passed quicker now, and the bell started to ring. Miss Kathrine text Elizabeth five minutes later and said she was on her way. But Elizabeth was already starting her escape route. She left the building from one of the back doors and jogged down a path that would lead her to the hospital.

As she entered the hospital building, a woman at the front desk smiled at her.

"Hi, may I help you?"

"Hello, I'm here to visit a Miss Victoria Peters, please?" Elizabeth smiled politely back.

"Of course, down the left hallway and it will be the third door on your left," the woman said as she pointed down one of the halls.

"Thank you, Ma'am," Elizabeth said as she turned and walked down the left hall. She stopped in front of the third door on the left and knocked before entering. She opened the door and saw Victoria reading a book. She looked up at Elizabeth and smiled.

"Well, hello again! I'm surprised to see you here!"

"I thought you could use some company. I also wanted to see you again," Elizabeth smiled as she walked up beside the bed. Victoria looked concerned.

"But I thought your father said you wouldn't have the time to visit. Was he making that up?"

"Partly. He is a bit busy, but it was my decision to come here. I wanted to know more about you."

"So you disobeyed him?" Victoria said with a raised eyebrow. "Are you sure it's alright to be here without your father knowing? He could get upset."

"Maybe a little at first, but I don't care what he thinks," Elizabeth frowned. Victoria chuckled a bit and nodded towards a chair that sat across the room.

"My, aren't you a bit of a devil. Alright, then, take a seat." Elizabeth pulled the chair up beside the bed and sat down.

"So, how much of your past do you remember?"

"What do mean?"

"Well, I heard Dr. Thomas say you haven't been able to remember what happened in your recent past years. I was just curious as to how long that's been going on," Elizabeth told her. Victoria looked a bit sad and turned away.

"I don't know. One day I'm late for work and the next I wake up in my apartment and realize that I've missed about 24 years of my life."

"24 years?! Do you have any idea what happened during those years?"

"No, I'm afraid not. Dr. Thomas mentioned to me yesterday when I awoke and that I possibly had a daughter. Can you imagine that? I don't even remember ever meting a man!"

"Oh, yes, that does sound a bit crazy," Elizabeth said with an awkward smile.

"If I did have a daughter, I've would have surly known at least that. If I do have a daughter, why do I not remember that? It's as if my memories were-"

"Taken away?" Elizabeth finished. Victoria stared at her.

"Yes, mysteriously gone. As if it was magic or something, hahaha! Oh, but it couldn't possibly be that."

"...," Elizabeth said nothing, but looked a bit sad. Victoria noticed and put a hand to her shoulder.

"Is there something troubling you, Dear?"

"No...yes? It's a bit complicated."

"You said you wanted to see me, but I'm starting to think that that wasn't the only reason why you came here. You can tell me anything, Dear."

"Anything? Even if it sounds crazy?"

"Of course. Whatever is troubling you?" Victoria smiled. Elizabeth wanted to tell her, but she didn't want to frighten Victoria either. She took a deep breath.

"I think you do have a daughter. And a husband, or at least you did. You had a bit of an argument with him and your husband erased your memories using black magic so you could have a better life. That's at least what I think happened in some of your past life."

"That's a joke, right?" Victoria said a moment later with a look that clearly showed she didn't believe a word that Elizabeth said. Elizabeth shook her head.

"No, it's the truth," she said softly. Victoria looked a bit serious.

"When I saw you last night after the accident, I thought you seemed a bit familiar. I wasn't sure, however, and I still am. But if your story is true, then it's a lot to take in. Do you have any proof about that story you told being true?"

"Well, would you believe me that I'm your daughter? And that my father is the one who erased your memories and your husband?"

"No, I'm afraid that's not enough for me. Clearly you have been studying too hard," Victoria said.

"But-" Before Elizabeth could finish, they heard a knock on the door. It opened and in stepped Britain.

"There you are, young lady!" Britain frowned and he looked very angry. "Do you realize the trouble you're in?"

"I understand that you are very upset," Elizabeth said and looked a little ashamed.

"I'm more than just upset! Miss Kathrine has been waiting for you for almost an hour! She tried calling you, but you didn't answer your phone! We looked everywhere for you and I find you here when I told you not to bother Miss Victoria! We were worried sick about you! I'm very disappointed in you, Elizabeth!" Britain was practically on the edge of shouting. Elizabeth's felt her cheeks go warm and knew she was turning a bit pink. She looked down at her feet, ashamed to meet her father's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I really am," she managed to say.

"You know I must give you a punishment for this. Being sorry isn't going to be enough. From now on I'm forbidding you to visit and speck with Miss Victoria. You're going to stay the rest of the day in your room and you're going to study. You're also going to go without your supper."

"But Daddy, I was just-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses, young lady! Now go on home,Miss Kathrine is waiting for you outside," Britain said as he crossed his arms and nodded towards the door. Elizabeth felt like crying, but she didn't want to look weak and pathetic. Instead she nodded in understanding and walked out of the room. Britain sighed in frustration and turned to Victoria.

"I'm sorry about that, Miss Victoria. My daughter is a bit stubborn. I promise that we won't bother you again." He closed the door as he left. Victoria looked a bit thoughtful. He looked so familiar to her, but she didn't understand why.


	5. Chapter 5

Britain was unstable as he tossed and turned in his sleep that night. He was beginning to sweat uncontrollably and gasped for air as if out of breath. He was also talking in a sleepy and worried voice, calling out to no one in particular.

Suddenly, he shot up in bed and gasped as he awoke, almost ready to scream. He turned his head to look at the digital clock sitting beside the bed. He noticed he wasn't asleep for very long. His breathing was heavy and he ran his hand through his sweaty hair. He then covered his face with his hands, trying to get over the dream, or nightmare as it felt to him. He tossed away the bed sheets and walked into the bathroom. He turned on the light and walked to the sink and turned on the faucet. He splashed the cool, cold water on his face and wiped the back of his neck. He then grabbed a towel and dried himself.

He stood, staring into the mirror for a while. Shaking his head, he again buried his face into the towel and went back into the bedroom and sat on the bed.

Waking up now from Britain's uneasiness, the three Flying Bunnies and Uni and Tinker Bell scooted themselves beside him. The three Flying Bunnies slept beside his feet, Uni slept beside him, and Tinker Bell slept on the upper right of Britain's pillow. Even though Britain was the only actual individual that was sleeping in the Queen-sized bed, his Fairy-tale friends still slept beside him to keep both themselves and the 'splendid Isolator' company. Mint, Chocolate, and Vanilla Bunnies settled themselves in his lap, despite that they had to wiggle past his arms that was supporting his stressed head. Uni lied his head beside him and snorted while Tinker Bell sat herself on Britain's shoulder.

"What's wrong, Britain? You seem so uneasy," she said as she kissed his cheek. Britain didn't want to answer them.

"You must be feeling bad," Vanilla Bunny said, "I know! Warm tea will make you well!" She began to fly away to make the required item, but Britain pulled her back and into an embrace with a cuddle.

"No, it isn't that."

"Then what's troubling you?" Uni neighed as he licked Britain's chin.

"It's nothing. We should all just go back to sleep," Britain said, waving his hand as if saying it was nothing important.

"Tell us!" Mint Bunny insisted as he and the other Fairy-tale creatures were obviously not going to let him sleep until he told them what was on his mind that made him so uneasy. Britain looked from one creature to the other, and sighed in defeat. He could never disguise his feelings from them.

"I...was dreaming about Victoria. She's in my head. I don't know why, but I can't get her out of my head. She's everywhere now that she's been involved with Elizabeth."

"Hmm," Tinker Bell said as she tapped her finger to her chin, thinking. "Maybe you should talk to her? It could help you from having any more bad-"

"NO! I can't, you know that! She doesn't want us anymore, I can't force her to change her mind! She won't even remember me!" Britain said.

"But if you can't forget about her, it means that she's still a part of you," Chocolate Bunny said.

"But this is what she wanted! She hated me after figuring out who I truly was. At first she was skeptical about me being a country, but then she laughed about it. It didn't matter to her. But that was before things went sour!"

"Britain, Victoria was the only woman you ever truly loved. Besides, whenever you had an argument you two were able to work it out and still be together. Maybe she just needed time to think?" Uni said.

"After I removed Elizabeth's powers as an infant, Victoria refused to talk to me. No matter what I did, it never made her happy again. I had no choice but to remove her memories."

"Maybe she wants you back? She never hated you. Besides, she doesn't know who she is now and she's desperate to know. You know that," Tinker Bell said.

"I...I can't," Britain mumbled. The fairy frowned.

"What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything!" Britain found himself shouting, which startled his Fairy-tale friends. Realizing that his friends were hurt by his outburst, Britain sighed.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"No, we get it," Tinker Bell said sadly, "We were just trying to help. But I guess you don't want to listen to people who don't exist." Britain was surprised that she said such a thing.

"No, it's not that at all-" But the creatures disappeared before he could find an explanation. Britain sighed, upset with himself. He missed Victoria so much since they were forced to leave each other, but he didn't want to bring back memories that could possibly scare her again. Was he afraid? He couldn't be sure with himself.

He felt the urge to check on Elizabeth. Even though it was the middle of the night and she was sleeping, he wanted to look at her for a while. Maybe he shouldn't keep both Elizabeth and her mother separated. At least Elizabeth should know and visit her mother.

He had locked her in her room again since she was grounded, but he thought about reconsidering punishing her at all. Was it a crime to know Victoria? Of course not, Elizabeth had a right to know who she was. He unlocked her door quietly and walked in. But he didn't see her in her bed.

"That's strange," Britain said to himself. The sheets were pulled back and the pillow had been laid on, but where was the person sleeping in the bed? Britain scanned the room until his eyes meet the window. It was open. Why? He locked it!

He went over to the window and examined the lock. He frowned. The lock was open from the outside, meaning that someone had broke in. Whomever did was pretty smart not to brake the glass in the process. But who could have that ability?

Then Britain felt worried. If someone broke into Elizabeth's room, then someone must have stolen her away! Britain rushed out of the room and went to the entrance of the house. He put on a robe and grabbed a flash light and walked out the door. There wasn't time to change out of his night clothes, he had to find Elizabeth now!

"Elizabeth! ELIZABETH!" Britain called into the dark and lonely streets that awaited him. Panic was his only companion to join in the search tonight. What if she was killed and taken somewhere? She was all he ad left. Losing Victoria was one thing, but losing Elizabeth is another.

"No! I won't lose you too!" Britain swore.


	6. Chapter 6

The room was dark and the light from the moon was blocked by the curtain closed window. Elizabeth could smell the scent of fish as she opened her eyes. She concluded that she must be near the docks of the ocean based on the fish scent. She was lying in a hammock and she wondered how she got there. Her hands were bound behind her back and she struggled to free herself, despite she couldn't see anything in the pitch blank room. The only light that shone was from the bottom of a doorway.

"Where am I?" she asked herself as she tried to retrace her steps in her mind as to how she got here. But she couldn't come to any answer. She cried herself to sleep in her own bed in her bedroom from her being grounded until her father 'opened her cage and set her free'.

She heard boots on the wooden floor outside the room and a shadow walk up to the door a stop. She could hear voices, but they didn't speak loudly. The door opened a little and someone walked in.

"I already told you, Williams. I can handle this situation, I always do. Now please, you and the men get some rest and don't worry about a thing." Came a frustrated sigh from a male's voice.

"But, Sir, are you sure you can- Erm...never mind," said another male's voice. What sounded like a patting on the back followed.

"Good man! Now relax and get some sleep," insisted the first. Boots walked away from the door and the first man that entered the room opened the door slightly more. He walked over to the the hammock where Elizabeth laid. Her smirked as he looked down at her.

"So, I see that you're awake. Good, good. Now we can begin," he said. Elizabeth looked up at him in shock. His face! It was almost as if it was her own father's! She looked at his clothes from head to toe.

"You're a pirate?!" she screamed. The man quickly covered her mouth and shushed her and cut her bounds.

"Quiet, sweetie. I'm not going to hurt you. At least not yet. All I want from you right now is your cooperation."

"My 'cooperation'? What do you want from me?"

"I want your precious perfect Daddy. He and I are...old friends. Really old," the man chuckled.

"Daddy? But I don't understand, why do you want him or me?"

"I want you because you're in MY way. And as for your father, he and I have unsettled business."

"Who are you? Why do you look like him? I don't understand." The man frowned as he stared at her for a long time. When he did speak, it sounded like he was talking more to himself.

"I can't believe he's going to choose you. Why does he care about you and not me? Why did he even bother to have you?!"

"I...Want are you talking about?" Elizabeth stammered. The pirate stood and turned away from her with a sigh.

"It's because of you that I can't take control. Unless I destroy you. But first, your dear, old Daddy is the one one who will be baked first. I've waiting hundreds of years for this chance, and now I'm going to have it!"

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth repeated, this time with more confidence and the belief that the man before her was insane. The pirate sighed again and took off his brown-feathered hat with a sigh.

"He never once...mentioned me?" he asked her without turning around.

"I don't even know who you are!"

"I see. He wants to forget about me...tragic...just tragic."

"Listen, Mr. Pirate, I don't know why you kidnapped me instead of my father. But I'm beginning to think that you've had too much to drink, or you're just insane. Tell me why you kidnapped me," Elizabeth said. The pirate looked at her with an angry look.

"First of all, my name is not 'Mr. Pirate'. It's Edward. And secondly," he turned away again, but his voice was calmer this time. "Who am I kidding? You'll never believe me. It's too much information anyway. You'll never understand. All you need to know is that I want Captain Iggy and I want him hanged for what he's done to me!" He was about to leave, but Elizabeth grabbed his arm.

"Wait! Please, tell me. Why are you so fixed on getting revenge on my Daddy?"

Edward stared at her for a long moment and frowned. He sighed and shook his head as he sat down on a crate. He crossed his arm and crossed one leg over the other.

"All right, I'll tell you. I cut your bounds so you could be free to go anywhere you like on my ship, but you're not allowed to leave."

"All right then," Elizabeth said as she tried to look as stubborn as he, "I'll keep whatever you say to me a secret, so tell me your story."

Edward stared at her a long moment and nodded.

"Alright, now hush, I'm about to tell you.

"A long time ago, during the age of piracy, your father was known as Captain Iggy. As you should and already know, it was during this time that Great Britain had a large territory. They controlled all of the seven seas. Although he claimed he was nothing more than a privateer, Captain Iggy was the most fearsome pirate of all. Fellow pirates and privateers feared him more than Black Beard himself. Your father was as cruel as he came. He killed anyone who stood in his way, even women and innocent children. He killed pregnant mothers, babies still in the cradle, his own crew and worst of all...his own children. He brought destruction upon everyone...for gold!"

"What?! Okay, yeah, I know my father used to be a pirate. But he would never trade people's lives for gold! He was never that cold and heartless! And I'm his only child!" Elizabeth said as she stood and glared down at Edward.

"Don't believe me, huh? I was there, I saw him do those things!"

"Never! I don't believe you! You're lying!"

"NO!" he said so sharply that Elizabeth held her tongue. "Just...sit down and listen, okay?" Edward said, in a more quiet tone. Elizabeth obeyed hesitantly.

"My mother worked at a tavern and pirates always came by. One day, Iggy and his men dropped in and wasted themselves to endless ale. They were so drunk, no other pirate dared to enter that tavern whilst they were there. They had the feeling that if they did, they will be sent to the afterlife quicker than they wanted. That's how crazy drunk they were! And Captain Iggy...grrr...flirted and kissed countless times with my sober mother.

"When the pirates finally left the tavern, they continued to plunder the next day as if they didn't remember what happened the night before. Almost a few months later, my mother discovered she was pregnant...with me. Elizabeth...your father is also mine."

Elizabeth had no words. She could only stare at him. Edward looked disappointed and shook his head.

"Yes, I'm your half oldest brother. I know it's shocking to you, but I wasn't alone. I too had half brothers and a half sister. Most of us were brought into this world because our father and mothers were drunk! We were mistakes because of our parent's carelessness. But you, Elizabeth, you're the only one who was really suppose to be here. Your mother and our father were in their right mind when they had you.

"When my mother told me about who my father was when I was nearly six, I was very curious in meeting him. I wanted to know the man who sired me, and I was able to get my chance. But it wasn't in a happy way. When my father returned to the tavern after many years, my mother told him about me. What do you think his response was? You think he would be proud to have a child of his own, but no. What my father did to my mother next scared me for life and damaged any respect I had for him. He grabbed my mother and stabbed her, killing her instantly! He set the tavern aflame, but I didn't perish. I was lucky, but for reasons I don't understand. Our father took me with him to sail across the seven seas.

"Over the years, I soon found out about our brothers and sister. I knew only two of our brothers. But I witnessed each of our sibling's death. Our own father killed them."

"I didn't want to end up like them, so I escaped our father and had to learn how to care for myself. But not once did our father come looking for me. When he didn't, I understood then that I had no value to my father. Yet I knew I had power like him, as a country of course. So now, after years of searching for him, I find him as your father. I'm surprised he's keep you alive. But I have reason to believe that when he's gone, you will take his place as a country."

"That's right!" Elizabeth said with a nod. "Of course he'll choose me. Because I have a right to inherit the country."

"And you thought you were the only one? Of course, you did. Well, I'm afraid you're wrong on that. I'm the oldest of six children, including you, the youngest among us. But because I'm the oldest, I have the right to this country, not you."

"What?! Just who do you think you are?! You think you have a right to something because you're the oldest? What if everything you said to me was a lie?! Tell me the real reason you kidnapped me!"

"I kidnapped you so you could learn the truth and I was hoping you would join my side. I would have spared your life from this if you did, but now I see that you are not convinced."

"Of course I don't agree with you! You're trying to make me doubt my Daddy! I don't know what he did in his past life, true. But he's changed! He loves me and loves my mother! He's not a selfish pirate anymore!"

"Have it your way, then! But I will make our father pay with his life to what he did to me and my half siblings. And when he's gone, you'll be next. And once I get rid of you, no one will stand in my way to claiming this country." Edward stood up from the crate and walked out of the room, slamming the door. Elizabeth heard the lock click and knew she was locked in. This was the second time she was stuck with no way to get out. Still, she tried the window. But there was no luck, it was locked too.

"Grrr, why must this always happen to me? Why must I stay locked in all the time?" Elizabeth grumbled to herself. Despite how she was still angry with Britain, she hoped that Edward would never find him. But since she had been kidnapped, she knew that Britain would come looking for her.

"Daddy, please, for your own safety, don't come after me," she whispered to herself. How late her hopes were.

The birds began to chirp and tweet as dawn shun onto the London streets. It was a quiet and peaceful morning, despite the snoring of a certain man who had been searching all night for his daughter in an empty ally.

Britain sighed as he opened his eyes. He heard fly's buzzing around him and he smelled an unkind and unclean smell. He realized he had been sleeping beside a trash barrel and he groaned in disgust. He also noticed a man staring at him. He was most likely an individual who lived in the area. He too was in his night robe and he had a cup of tea in one hand and a bag of trash in the other. Britain's cheeks turned a little pink.

"Ahem," he stood up and dusted himself off and tossed away a banana peal that was in his hair. He was sure he looked like a homeless bum in front of this man. "Beautiful day, isn't it?"

The man continued to stare, but nodded.

"What's wrong?" Britain tried to chuckle, even though this was very embarrassing for him. "Never seen another individual before? Well, anyway, I was just about to leave. You can continue on with your morning routine. I was...just...resting my eyes," He left the ally quickly before the man said anything. By then, Britain's cheeks were completely red and he let out a heavy sigh. But he wondered why he chose to sleep beside a trash can, of all places.

He then remembered he had been looking for Elizabeth. He couldn't find her alone, he needed more eyes and ears to help him look. Just as he took out his phone and was about to call Scotland Yard, someone bumped into him.

"Ooof! Oh, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have stood in your way, I..."

"No, I wasn't watching where I was..." the two stared at each other a long moment and Britain froze. It was Victoria!

"I...What are you doing out of the hospital?" It probably wasn't a good way to start a conversation, but Britain didn't know what to say.

"My injuries have healed and I was released, I was just on my way home. And...what are you doing in your night robe?" She asked him as she noticed his smelly and wrinkled clothes.

"What?" Britain looked down at himself as if for the first time. He noticed that his robe was open and revealing his bare chest, which he quickly covered.

"I was...well...looking…..for Elizabeth."

"What happened? Is she alright?"

"I don't know. I have a feeling that she's been kidnapped. I was just about to call-"

"Kidnapped?! Who would kidnapped that angel?"

"I...don't know."

"I'll help you look for her! She couldn't have gotten far," Victoria offered. Britain grabbed her by the shoulders and looked worried.

"No, Victoria! I couldn't possibly allow that! Elizabeth is gone because of me, and I can't afford to lose you too!" Realizing what he just said, Britain turned away.

"But...I'm a stranger to you, Mr. Arthur. You said all that as if...you know me," she said, looking confused. Britain sighed and refused to look at her.

"It's nothing. I just...Never mind. It's too dangerous, I must look for her alone."

"But she's helped me, Mr. Arthur. I want to help you in return."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine on my own," Britain said as he began to walk away. Victoria put her hands on her hips and frowned. She walked after him and blocked his path.

"No, I'm coming with you. Your daughter is special to you. I have no one. No one would miss me if I was gone."

"That's not true! You have people who care about you, Victoria," Britain said, before he could stop himself again.

"Yes, I know Elizabeth cares about me, but I didn't think you would...," Victoria crossed her arms. "You know about what happened in the last 24 years of my life, don't you?"

"Fine, if you want to help, we should start looking by the-"

"Answer me. Please, Mr. Arthur. I want to know. Did we meet sometime in my past life?" Victoria begged, holding his hand. Britain didn't want to say, but everything in his body told him to tell her.

"Yes, we knew each other for a long time," he finally said after a very long moment.

"I thought so. You and Elizabeth know so much about me, but I can't remember ever meeting either of you. Where did we meet?"

"You and I? We meet at a cross walk. You were late for work, and it was raining. We always ran into each other after that day until I finally asked you out. It was then that I told you everything about me...Well, not everything. There was one thing I still hid from you."

"What was it?" Victoria asked, feeling quite curious.

"I know how to return those memories to you, Victoria," Britain told her after another long moment. "But if I return them to you...I don't know how you'll react. Are you sure you want your memories back?"

"Of course I do! If you didn't remember what happened in the last 24 years, don't you think you would want to know?" Victoria asked. Britain nodded.

"Yes, of course I would. Alright, then. Come here," he led her away from the open area and multiple eyes.

"You have to stay still. Are you ready?" Britain said as he put his hand to her forehead. Victoria nodded.

"Of course I am." Britain closed his eyes and began chanting something Victoria didn't understand, but she didn't interrupt him. A bright flash of light flooded the area, which soon quickly faded.

Victoria stared at him for a long moment. Britain swallowed and waited.

"Arthur?" She asked. Britain nodded and began to smile. But before he could hold her again, her face grew angry and she slapped him. Britain stumbled backwards and rubbed his jaw. Victoria gasped.

"Arthur, I'm so sorry! You think that after being separated for 24 years I would be glad to see you, but. I just felt like my anger had been bottled up for so long-"

"Don't worry. Considering how I lied to you and Elizabeth, I deserve that," Britain said, as he began to smile again.

"Oh, Arthur. It was wrong of me wanting to leave you alone to care for Elizabeth. I was selfish."

"No, no. It's my fault. I shouldn't have lied to you. I don't blame you for leaving, ever. I was so afraid that when your memories returned, you would still hate me and I didn't want that to happen to you."

"Oh, shut up!" Victoria said as she threw her arms around Britain. "I never once hated you, Arthur! I know that you made mistakes, but I think all I needed was some time to think about it more. And now, after 16 years I can finally hold you again. I missed you, Arthur!"

"I...I missed you too!" Britain whispered as he too held her close. They began to laugh, which then turned into tears of joy. At long last, they were finally back together again.

"You know," Britain managed to laugh, "I never could bring myself to get the divorce papers."

"How could you?" Victoria laughed with him, "Our union was perfect." After another moment, Victoria smelled the scent of garbage.

"Arthur, you're hugging me."

"What's wrong with that?" he chuckled.

"Well, considering where you were sleeping this morning, I assume it was the dump." Britain remembered his earlier 'bed' and that he was still in his night robe.

"We'll take a bath later!" they laughed. Then they kissed, for the first time in 16 long years!

"Oh no!" Britain said as he pulled away from her, "I almost forgot! Elizabeth! We still need to find her!" Victoria smiled as she held his hand.

"We'll find her together. And this time, we'll be a family again."

{Aww, I'm crying! I think this was a good ending for this chapter}


	7. Chapter 7

After a happy reunion with each other, Britain and Victoria resumed the search for their daughter.

"Is there anywhere she would go to be alone?" Victoria asked Britain. Britain shook his head.

"I've looked everywhere I could think of last night. Somehow I get the feeling that she's found a new place to hide, or worse. If she's been kidnapped, I hate to think of why."

"We'll find her, Arthur. I promise that," Victoria said as she put her hand on his shoulder. Britain sighed and rubbed her hand, but he couldn't feel encouraged enough.

They asked the locals is they have seen her, while also describing her looks. Unfortunately, no one said they saw her. The couple sat on a bench after a while, and Victoria did her best to comfort her husband. But Britain was too worried to relax and buried his face in his hands.

"I just don't know what to do, Victoria. I've always been able to find her before. But now, I'm beginning to think that we'll never find her."

Victoria wasn't sure what to do and held him close and kissed his head.

Britain felt a tingle go down his spine and looked up. Someone was watching them. He frowned as he noticed a silhouette figure leaning against a tree and watching them. Victoria noticed his serious face.

"Is something wrong? You look so serious all of a sudden."

"It's nothing," Britain told her and stood up, "I have to do something first. Wait here for me, I shouldn't bee too long."

"What's going on, Arthur? You know you can tell me anything," Victoria said as she grabbed his arm just as he was going to walk away.

"It's just business I've got to take care of first. Political matters, nothing that you should worry about. I'll be right back," Britain said as he gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't do anything stupid. If you find a lead on Elizabeth, come back and get me."

"I will," Britain promised and walked away.

Britain followed close to the figure, he had a feeling that he would lead him to Elizabeth. Yet even though Britain knew that the figure knew he was being followed, he did not try to run. Did he want Britain to follow him? And why? Elizabeth had to be the only explanation.

He couldn't see the figure's face, he was all dressed in black and he wore a black hat. Obviously, this person was being secretive.

At last Britain followed the figure to the docks. The figure stopped and turned around to face his follower. Britain stopped a few feet in front of him and frowned.

"Where are you taking me? I know you knew I was following you, so you've lead me here. But why? Do you know something about my daughter's disappearance?"

The figure said nothing.

"Answer me!" Britain demanded. The figure turned and walked up the steps of a ship and turned to Britain. He wanted him to come aboard, it appeared. Britain wasn't sure if he should trust the stranger or not, but he followed up the steps after him cautiously.

"Alright, I'm aboard your bloody ship. Now tell me if you know anything."

"Oh, I know quiet a lot," the figure said as he took off his dark cloak. "It's been a long time, Captain Iggy of the Seven Seas." The figure removed his dark hat and looked up at him.

"Or should I say, 'Father'?" Britain frowned as he stared at the pirate captain before him, but ten he chuckled.

"What's wrong, Edward? Still upset about our family feud from a few hundred years ago?"

"Yes, because if you truly cared about me you would have come after me when I ran from you. After what you did to my mother and four siblings, I knew I could never forgive you. Nor could I ever accept you as my father," Edward frowned, his face twitching into anger.

Britain took a deep breath.

"I know I have hurt you, Edward, and that there are times I feel regrettable about what I have done in my past. But I have changed since then. You know I only became a pirate because of political reasons. Being a privateer was the only way I could help the kingdom by bringing down those that opposed it. I admit that I did enjoy it, but there were times when I hated it too."

"Well, it's too late for your useless excuses. I'm going to make sure you feel the pain I felt by taking away what's precious to you!" Edward said and turned to his first mate.  
"You know what to do." The first mate nodded and jumped off the side of the ship and onto the dock. He then took off running.

Britain frowned.

"Where is he going?"

"To kill your wife, of course. Were else?"

"No, I won't allow that!" Britain turned to leave but he was pulled back by some ropes that had looped around him.

"Now I think you should wait a moment. Bring the girl," Edward ordered. The cargo door opened and Elizabeth was dragged out and shoved to the floor.

"Daddy!" She screamed in fear. Edward pressed his boot to her back, preventing her to get up. He then took out a gun and pointed it down at her.

"No, stop!" Britain screamed desperately.

"It's your choice, 'Father'. I can still stop my first mate by radioing him, but that's only if you agree to surrender. I can kill your wife and my little sister now, or you can let me take your life instead."

"You must want something out of this. What do you demand?"

"This country. Dub me as the new Great Britain and I may decide to let your family go."

"Are you insane? You do realize...but you do. If I agree to make you the new England, my life will have to be taken in the process," Britain said. Edward smirked.

"Either way, there's death."

"No!" Elizabeth cried, "I won't let you do this to our father."

"Quiet!" Edward said as he re-pointed his gun to her, "Unless you want to die!" Britain began to chuckle and Edward glared at him.

"What are you laughing about?"

"I accept your challenge, but it won't be a 'walk-in-the-park', as they say." Britain instantly broke the ropes and the men holding him were pushed away. Edward smirked.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Can't resist a challenge, isn't that right, Iggy?"

"You're going to regret it, Edward. I've become stronger than before."

"I've been prepared. You're little magic tricks won't be able to fool me."

"Stop it!" Elizabeth screamed. Edward glared at her.

"You stay where you are, dear sister! Daddy and I need a little family dispute settled. I'll let you become of the action another time." He turned his attention back to Britain, but in doing so he removed his foot from her back. Elizabeth stood up and grabbed him from behind.

"What!?" Edward said, taken by surprise.

"Please, listen to me, Edward! You don't have to hate Daddy anymore! Please, give him another chance!"

"You haven't had the chance to fend for yourself like I have! You've been living a pampered life!"

"You're wrong, Edward. I traveled around the world just to stop a maniac from taking over the world and causing havoc wherever he goes! I know what it's like to fight for your life. Revenge isn't the answer, because if you think taking someone special from another person's life is the right path then you'll only cause more hate and revenge. Let go of your anger and and embrace peace instead. I believe there's good in everyone if they will only be given the chance."

Edward stared at her for a long time, then he looked at Britain. He still couldn't trust him.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. But I can't forgive our father for what he's done to me. But I suppose I can let you go...for now anyway." Elizabeth and Britain stared at him in shock.

"You're letting us go?" Britain asked suspiciously. Edward turned away from them.

"Just go before I change my mind. I'll radio my first mate to cease his attack on your wife."

"Edward...thank you," Elizabeth smiled and she and Britain walked off the ship.

As promised, the first mate returned without any harm coming to Victoria. They cast the line and the yacht floated away from the dock.

Britain smiled as he noticed Victoria approach them.

"Are you ready to see your mother?" he asked Elizabeth.

"My mother? But I thought you didn't want me to see her again?"

"I was wrong. She's your mother, you deserve to know her. And after 16 years, I think she wants to know you too."

Elizabeth turned to see her mother a few feet away from her. Victoria smiled as she pet Elizabeth's blonde hair.

"Elizabeth."

"Hi, Mum," Elizabeth smiled. They embraced each other for a long time, and they started crying.

"Oh, my baby girl! I feel as if I've been asleep this whole time! I thought I would never see you again!"

"I thought I would never get to meet you! But you remember!"

"Turns out I couldn't go on without her," Britain nodded as he noticed Elizabeth's confused look.

"So you remember everything? About us?"

"Yes, sweetie! And I'm never going away again, I promise," Victoria said. Elizabeth turned to her father and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Daddy! Thank you!" Britain smiled and rubbed her head.

"Of course, Elizabeth." They all joined in a family hug and made their way back home. Finally, Elizabeth felt as if she was going home for the first time in a long time.

Elizabeth Kirkland End


End file.
